I'll Watch Over You
by cas-tea-hell
Summary: Malex fic with romance, betrayal, sex, the whole shabang. Writing more chapters right now!
1. Chapter 1

Alex knew he should have knocked.

But honestly, this was _Michael'sbedroom. _He expected the seemingly emotionless, detached, impassive, all-powerful archangel to be praying, training, or hell just _reading._

What he did _not _expect was to find Michael naked.

Usually, Alex did not have a problem with seeing people naked. Hell, he had to publicly shower with people all the time- there was no shame in it. But here Michael was, the man who he had to have the upmost respect for, who was apathetic and all-mighty, supreme to anyone else in Vega, just strutting around buck naked with not a care in the world, and all Alex could do was feel embarrassed, ashamed, and slightly turned on.

Alex had to rewind his brain a bit- sure Michael was attractive to him. Sure they had a history together. And Alex wasn't going to lie- he had thought about him being in a few compromising positions before this one, but Alex was sure that Michael wouldn't appreciate Alex's eyes on him when he was in his most vulnerable form. So being turned on while being in a naked archangel's bedroom who had the power to unleash the wrath of heaven on him was _sonot_ a good idea.

"Hey Michael, I was wond-" Alex had started to say when he walked in, but then stopped, mouth wide open, unable to say anything or move.

Michael looked just as unperturbed as ever, simply staring back at Alex, his icy eyes that always looked so dark even darker now, although at the time, Alex had assumed it was with anger.

"I am so sorry I didn't know-" Alex gasped and stuttered, averting his eyes and quickly turning around before Michael could catch the sight of the very visible bulge that had decided to pay a visit inside Alex's pants. Alex quickly exited the room before Michael could say anything, feeling like a complete idiot.

What was the punishment for catching an archangel naked? If he got whipped for simply leaving the city, then surely Michael wasn't going easy on him this time. There would definitely be hell to pay. He had to get out of Vega and _fast. _

But of course, Alex never got to have the easy way out, courtesy of a certain feathered asshole.

Michael caught up to him while he was on his way out of the building to get out onto the streets to make a run for it. So apparently he wasn't going to escape punishment. That was just fantastic.

"Alex," Michael said calmly, now fully clothed, grabbing at Alex's shoulder and turning him around to face him. What scared Alex the most was that Michael did not sound or look angry or upset at all, but rather cool and collected, and fuck if that wasn't even more terrifying.

But Alex wasn't going to allow Michael to get the first word in- he was already screwed to hell anyways, right? He may as well go out with a bang.

"Look, man, I know it was partly my fault for opening the door in the first place, but honestly, who just walks around naked? Is it some sort of psychological thing you've got going on here or-" Alex began, only to be effectively cut off by Michael's lips being pressed hard against his own. The kiss was brief, soft, warm, and chaste, and put Alex into a complete daze.

"Do you _ever_ stop _talking?_" Michael was able to seem authentically concerned with the amount that Alex rambled on with that stupidly amazing accent of his. Michael grabbed the still- dazed Alex by the arm and dragged him back up the building that Alex had previously tried so desperately to escape from all the way up to his bedroom, or "nest" as it was referred to by the V-3s and up.

Michael shut and locked the door this time, not wanting anyone to barge in on him this time. Alex, just realizing where he was and barely registering what had just happened, began to piece everything together.

Michael had _kissed _him. And now they were in his bedroom.

Oh.

Alex looked over at Michael and stood stock still as the angel made his way towards the rebellious soldier in three quick, long strides before they were standing inches away from each other. Michael cupped Alex's face and lifted his chin as he swept down to lay those perfect lips on him once again.

Alex gave a low moan and opened his mouth to admit Michael's tongue into his mouth. Everything became warm and Alex's heart began to pulse fast and pool blood to the hard on that he had been sporting only minutes ago. Michael noticed this and began to palm Alex's hardening cock through his pants. Alex groaned even louder this time, never having been so turned on in his life. He desperately clung to Michael's shoulders, moaning and rutting against Michael's hand, needing _more._

Michael began to tear Alex's gear off of him and threw it onto the floor until Alex was wearing nothing at all. Alex in turn began to take off Michael's hastily put on clothes and he was pleased to discover that in his hurry to catch up with Alex, he had skipped putting any underwear on.

Michael began to trace Alex's tattoos and followed one particular pattern that led down to Alex's swelling cock, until he had his long and pale fingers firmly wrapped around the shaft. Alex squeezed his eyes tightly shut, taking in the the pleasure of the contact.

And then, out of nowhere, Michael squeezed his hand hard around Alex's shaft.

Alex's mouth fell open into a silent scream of part pain and pure pleasure. He gasped for breath, pre-come leaking out of the tip of his twitching cock in Michael's hand. One squeeze of a hand was all it took for Alex to realize too late that Michael was not at his most vulnerable when he was naked. This was when he was at his most dominant and possessive.

Michael kneeled down like he had the night Alex was announced as the Chosen One, except this time, he didn't break eye-contact with Alex. Still looking straight into Alex's eyes, he opened his mouth and took Alex's throbbing cock into the wet heat of his mouth and began to suck him off.

"Fuck, Michael," Alex gasped desperately, "Oh holy fuck-"

Alex tried to buck forward into Michael's mouth, needing to quicken the infuriatingly slow pace he was setting, but Michael never did make things easy for him.

Michael took his mouth off of Alex's cock with a little 'pop' and clicked his tongue.

"Ah ah, can't be having that, now can we?" He scolded like Alex was some naughty school boy that failed a test.

Alex whined at the loss of contact as Michael stood up again, his lips now pink and wet. He grabbed Alex and threw him onto his bed, hovering over him and leaving kisses all over Alex's chest. He bit softly at the sensitive skin at Alex's neck and sucked.

While Alex was distracted by Michael's mouth on his skin, Michael brought their hard cocks together and began to pump them at the same time. Alex moaned and the loss of contact that he had felt was now made up for with this new bliss. Alex bucked up against Michael again, and this time Michael allowed it as he was too lost in the pleasure himself to remember that he was supposed to be in control, grinding their hips together until-

"Michael, fuck, I can't hold on much longer, I'm gonna-"

"Shh," Michael hushed. "I've got you, I've got you…"

And that's all Alex needed to send him into his orgasm, coming so hard that tears began to stream down his face in the pure bliss of it all. Not long after, Michael followed, his wings exploding out of his back as he moaned alongside Alex.

Alex was in such a daze that he hadn't even realized that Michael had already cleaned both of them up with a tissue and was now had one wing and arm draped over Alex. Alex reached out and stroked the feathers softly, feeling Michael shudder at the touch. Alex grinned and snuggled up to Michael, realizing just how tired he felt. Michael kissed the top of his blonde curls and as if reading his mind, he muttered, "Sleep. I'll watch over you."

And that's the last thing Alex heard before he fell into the warmest, deepest sleep he had ever had in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex woke up the next morning, the only even slightly coherent thought that he could form was "_I am so comfortable."_

And he really, really was. Alex was used to hard, creaky, bunk beds, going to sleep cold with the thin, threadbare blanket that was issued to every soldier. Soldiers were actually given two blankets, but Alex had given his other one to Bixby, feeling she needed it more than he did. But this morning was unlike any morning that he ever remembered experiencing; toasty warm, with the softest blanket in the world draped over him that felt as if it was actually alive with heat, and a plush mattress that could only have been stuffed with goose-down feathers, clouds, and the dreams of puppies and children. For the moment, he didn't care where he was, even _who_ he was- all he cared about was the fact that for the first time in a long time, he felt safe in his surroundings.

Alex began to snuggle into whatever warm figure was next to him, but then jumped when the figure began to make little whining noises.

Alex's eyes flew open. He began to think, hard, about how he got here. And then he remembered as the previous night's events broke the metaphorical dam of sleep and the memories flooded back to him.

That's when Alex realized that his blanket _was_ alive, as his blanket was one of Michael's stately wings draped over him in the same position as the previous night before. Alex turned to look into the face that was next to him and had to suppress a giggle.

At first, Alex was curious- he didn't know angels had to sleep. Or maybe they didn't, and Michael just did it for the fun of it. Either way, he looked absolutely hilarious with his mouth hanging open, a steady stream of drool leaking out of it and soft snores emitting from his nose. An authoritative, fearsome archangel reduced to a drooling mess just like any other human during sleep was too funny for Alex to contain his laughter, which resulted in a lot of groaning and incomprehensible mumbling from Michael.

Alex just grinned wider, leaning over to kiss Michael innocently on the lips until Michael responded, hands coming up to curl around Alex's neck. They pulled apart, Michael just staring into Alex's eyes so deeply and with so much love that Alex began to blush.

"Stop looking at me like that," he mumbled unabashedly.

"Like what?" Michael said, not changing the intensity of his gaze.

"Like I'm the only thing that's worth looking at in the universe." Alex grumbled.

"Maybe you are," Michael joked. Then his face turned serious. "I really do love you though, Alex."

"I love you too," Alex smiled, but then gave a resigned sigh. "Which is exactly why we have to keep this a secret from everyone in Vega, right? Actually, just from everyone everywhere."

Michael nodded. "Yes, we will. But know this, Alex- you make your own decisions, and I perfectly understand if you want to walk out that door and pretend this never happened. In fact, I would encourage it- there are so many risks, we could get caught, or you could get hurt, or-"

Alex adequately shut him up by unceremoniously slamming his mouth against Michael's and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Michael groaned and responded, their tongues sliding together in a perfect rhythm. Alex pulled away from him to say, "Do you _ever_ stop _talking?_" In a bad impersonation of Michael's voice from the night before. Michael just rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly.

"You'll have to work on that." Was all he said before stretching. "I suppose we should get up now. People might get suspicious."

"Yeah," Alex replied reluctantly. After they got dressed, Michael said, "I'll see you at training." He then pecked Alex on the lips before jumping out his window. Alex watched as he fell before his wings made their grand appearance yet again, and sighed as he flew away. Training was going to be a _bitch_ and he was well aware Michael was not going to go easy on him just because they were in a secret relationship now. In fact, he fully expected him to go harder on him to get the message across that everything was the same between them for the other soldier's sake- and possibly also for Alex's.

But Alex didn't mind. Because he was in love, and he had been suppressing these feelings for so long, and it didn't matter that no one could know, because the one person who mattered did know.

What Alex didn't consider, however, was that perhaps someone other than Michael _did _know about them.

* * *

Michael leaned against a wall and was looking out at the lines of soldiers, observing the roll call that was being given and trying to appear indifferent and lazy. In reality, he was actively scanning the crowd for one Alex Lannon. When his name was called with no answer, he became concerned. When his name was called again, still with no answer, Michael stood up from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Sergeant Noma Walker, knowing that Alex often talked to her.

"Sergeant, where is Soldier Lannon?" Michael asked, masking his worry with sternness.

Not meeting his eyes, as was accustomed in Vega, she replied, "I am unaware of his whereabouts, sir. He was not in his bunk last night. I have not seen him since."

Michael pondered this. Of course, last night Alex had been with him, but this morning? Where the hell was he?

"Has anyone seen Soldier Lannon since last night?" Michael called out to the soldiers.

When no one replied, Michael grew worried. Where the hell could he have gone? Surely, he was just late, which Michael would have to reprimand him for. Yes, that was it. He was late.

However, when the training went on and finished and Alex still wasn't there, Michael knew something was wrong. Alex wouldn't miss training unless something happened.

But the question was, what happened?


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex Lannon woke up for the second time that day, he found that he did not enjoy the position he was in at all.

He seemed to be tied to a chair, the circulation in his ankles and wrists completely cut off to the point where he could hardly feel anything. He desperately scrambled for memories of what happened to him, but the last thing he remembered was making his way out of the Stratosphere and then feeling a big flash of pain in his head, and then-

Blackness.

He groaned at the pounding headache he was suffering from, the kind that you can only get from being knocked unconscious. He looked around his surroundings, trying to make sense of them. He seemed to be in some sort of emptied out jail cell, with nothing him and a small blacked out window to occupy it. He heard the jingling of keys and closed his eyes, feigning unconsciousness. perhaps his captors would be a little more talkative if they thought he couldn't hear them.

"Lannon's still asleep. Furiad knocked him out good." An unfamiliar, raspy voice said.

_Furiad._

Why was this guy always bothering him? Couldn't he just leave him alone? He was having the best day in his life, and then Furiad had to come to make it one of the worst.

Alex dared to crack open his eye just a smidge, trying to look at who was inside the room.

It was an eight ball, that much he could tell. Its black eyes were scrutinizing him, and he thought it was probably about time he spoke to his captor.

When the eight ball got close enough, Alex slammed his head against it, making it screech and scramble away. Alex realized that had been a really stupid idea, because now his head hurt even _worse_.

"The human is awake!" The eight ball rasped and ran out of the room, supposedly to grab someone with higher authority.

And what higher authority than the kidnapper himself?

Furiad walked in, his red eyes narrowing at the sight of Alex. It was odd to see him without all of his armor on- the only reason he recognized him was because of his eyes.

"I see you injured one of my men," Furiad raised an eyebrow.

"I figured I had license to, considering that your scum was in my space." Alex answered with a sigh. "So I suppose you are doing Gabriel's bidding, because you can't think for yourself?"

Furiad had both eyebrows raised now. "Quite the opposite, actually. He would be furious if he found out my plans. No, you are my prisoner, and the only reason I'm not knocking you senseless right now is because I want you to be wide awake when I kill your little fuck buddy." Furiad smirked as Alex paled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex growled.

"Oh, nothing much," Furiad grinned. "Just the fact that Michael is going to find you, and when he does, he'll get an unexpected visit from my sword here. And then you will finally no longer be influenced by him. You seem to have a thing for pretty boy angels though- perhaps you'll want to visit Gabriel next once Michael's gone."

Alex was pissed. "You touch a fucking feather on his wings and I'll-"

Furiad laughed. "You'll what? Make empty threats? Yes, yes, heard it all before. Now, let's shut you up." Furiad took a rag and gagged Alex's mouth as Alex yelled in protest.

* * *

Michael had looked _everywhere _in Vega and there was still no sign of Alex. He couldn't have gone far- there were no cars missing, so he could have only walked somewhere.

"_Unless he was taken." _Michael's thoughts intruded again. It seemed like these thoughts could no longer be ignored. He tried so hard to not believe it, but the universe wasn't giving him a day off today. But he was in luck, because he knew exactly who would have taken his Chosen One.

"_Gabriel." _Michael whispered into Gabriel's head, calling upon him to meet. It looked as if negotiations were in order.

When Gabriel came face to face with Michael, Michael brought up his sword to his neck.

"What did you do with him?" Michael asked sternly.

Gabriel looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know I'm talking about Alex you abomination. What did you do with him?" Michael ground out.

"Alex? Haven't seen him," Gabriel grinned. "Maybe you should keep a better eye on your pets. Maybe attach a leash and coll- OW!"

Michael had cut into Gabriel's shoulder. "Enough with the lies and the games, Gabriel. Tell me where he is or there will be severe consequences."

Gabriel put on his serious face. "Brother, you must believe me," Gabriel implored. "I had nothing to do with anything about Alex. Look inside my mind, brother, and know I do not lie."

Michael did look inside his mind, and found that Gabriel was indeed telling the truth, among a few disturbing things. But Michael also saw an argument between Gabriel and the angel Furiad about what to do with Alex, and immediately he knew who had taken him.

Michael disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Gabriel far behind in the search of Furiad and Alex.

* * *

Michael could sense Alex was near when he landed near an old run-down building that must have avoided the severe damage that most buildings in the War received, and was left here to rot. He could always sense Alex, and it was like playing a game of Hotter or Colder. He was aware he was getting warmer, and that Alex had to be in that building. He surveyed the building cautiously, and found that it was crawling with eight balls. He went through the back door, killing any of the dogs of heaven that tried to stop him, which only turned out to be a few, surprisingly enough. Michael was well aware this would likely be a trap- it was too easy to get in. But he didn't care, because he had to get Alex out of there.

* * *

Alex stared in fear at the door, watching the door handle twist. He didn't know what would be worse- seeing Furiad behind the door or Michael.

When the door opened to admit Michael. Alex was both relieved and angry. Why would the stupid son of a bitch walk straight into a trap?

Michael began working to free Alex immediately, cutting the overly tight bonds on his wrists and ankles and taking the gag away from his mouth. Alex sighed as his hands and feet began to work to circulate blood properly again. Michael held his face, searching for any signs of injury.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you walk?" Alex had never seen Michael ramble like this before, and Alex was slightly taken aback by it. Usually he was so cool and collected, but now?

"Yeah I'm fine, but Michael, Furiad is here to-"

"To kill you." Furiad said from behind Michael. He raised his sword to cut down Michael, but he never got to bring it back down, because there was a blade sticking out from his chest.

Gabriel had killed him.

* * *

**More chapters to come soon, but a special thanks to everyone for commenting and favoriting! You guys are all so kind and are always so encouraging, so I hope this will hold you over until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was still for the moment. No one moved as Furiad slowly sank to his knees and the life seeped out of his eyes. Everyone looked shocked- even Gabriel, who had killed him in the first place. But Alex didn't get to watch the scene for long, because Michael seemed to snap out of his daze once he realized Gabriel was there. He couldn't risk having Alex harmed by him, even if he did just save his life by killing one of his own men.

Michael put his arms around Alex and Alex got the immediate sensation that everything was closing in on him. He couldn't breathe, and there was a terrible blinding whiteness all around him. His ears were ringing, unable to comprehend some sort of noise that he could sense was all around him, but it seemed to be out of his range of hearing. When he could breathe again, he looked around to see that they were back in the Stratosphere in Michael's nest.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex gasped, still slightly struggling to breathe.

"I'm sorry. The angel's way of travel can be a discomfort to humans- we can fly at remarkable speeds, and the air can become difficult to inhale." Michael said apologetically. "But I had to get you out of there before any more harm could come to you. You look in bad enough shape as it is. Here, follow me."

Michael began to walk towards a corner in his room where the bathroom door stood slightly ajar, and pushed it open. Once they were inside, Michael closed the door and ordered Alex to strip. When Alex blushed, Michael simply stated, "I _have_ seen you naked before Alex. Now is not necessarily the time for modesty."

Alex nodded his head. He knew he could trust Michael. He just wasn't completely used to this yet.

Michael's lips parted slightly and he stripped down too, leading Alex gently by the arm to Michael's elaborate shower.

Alex was never particularly fond of showers. There was only one water setting on the showers in the soldier's barracks, and that was cold. He saw showers as a necessity, something to get the blood and sweat off after a long day, but he never saw it as enjoyable.

But now, here in this shower with Michael, warm water pouring on top of them, he couldn't think of anything that he'd rather be doing.

Michael took a washcloth and wiped all of the blood on Alex's shoulders away, revealing scars, bruises, and those oh-so-lovely tattoos. Alex put his head inside the crook of Michael's neck, closing his eyes and letting Michael take over. He was too worn for anything else. And if Michael wanted to take care of him, then who was he to complain?

Michael kissed the top of Alex's head, feeling so relieved that he was no longer in danger. It was strange- when he was with his other partners, he was always so rough and dominating with them. But not with Alex. Alex was different- for some reason he wanted to be gentle with him, show him that he could be loving, caring, and kind.

Michael kissed the pulsing vein in Alex's neck murmuring, "I should have taken better care to make sure that no one would know about us. One day in and you were already attacked, taken, and almost killed."

Alex hushed him. "Look, I know the risks, okay? We both do. And we're both willing to take them, so just shut up for a bit."

Michael had to smile at that. It was true that he was willing to take the risks, but on the threat of his own life, not Alex's. But he kept his mouth quiet anyways, knowing that this wasn't the time.

He began to gently massage Alex's tense muscles, knowing that they would be stiff and sore. Alex groaned in satisfaction, feeling himself melt under Michael's touch. Michael peppered little kisses all over Alex's shoulders and Alex turned to face him, bringing his mouth against Michael's. They stood there like that, caught up in just the feeling of one another pressed against each other, before Michael deepened the kiss. Alex fisted his hands into Michael's dark ebony hair, even blacker now that it was wet from the water.

"Michael," Alex breathed, sighing into his mouth.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Michael?"

They both froze, hearts pounding. Who the hell was knocking on Michael's bathroom door? The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but it was hard to hear over the sound of the shower.

They both sprang into action, almost slipping and breaking their faces in the process.

They both grabbed towels, covering themselves, Alex making a beeline for the linen closet and Michael for the door. Alex shut the door quickly behind him, hunkering down between the shelves and the door of the closet.

He heard Michael crack the door open and speak in his usual voice that always sounded like he was vaguely pissed off.

"General Riesen. This is a surprise." Michael made it sound like he wasn't surprised at all, and he had been expecting him to come over and knock on his bathroom door all day.

"Yes, um, sorry to bother you, Michael. I wasn't aware that you were showering. I wouldn't come unless there was a problem. The Chosen One has gone missing Michael, and we're all worried- after all, he is here to save Vega, right?"

"Missing, you say?" Michael said mildly. "I saw him all but ten minutes ago in his bunk. He didn't show up for rounds today because he was too sick. Flu, you know. Even strong warriors get it. But he promised me he would be back on his feet by tomorrow. Surely he hasn't gone missing in the last ten minutes?"

The general frowned, confused. "Well, I suppose not…I guess the other soldiers were just misinformed. Sorry to bother y- wait, are those _two_ toothbrushes-"

"Nope, goodbye General, always a pleasure," Michael closed the door and huffed. He didn't call the all clear until he knew the general had exited the room.

Alex opened the closet door and smiled. "Looks like I have some hooky to play."

* * *

Michael got Alex to his bunk via super fast magical flying transport in time for Alex to feign illness. Michael pecked him on the lips before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Alex closed his eyes and pretended to sleep when he heard footsteps approaching. He felt the hard mattress dip slightly under someone's weight, and felt a soft hand stroking his "feverish" forehead. He felt familiar lips on his own and opened his eyes.

It was Claire.

Alex forced a smile. "Hey, Claire, how are you doing?"

Claire smiled down at him. "Look at you, asking how _I'm _doing when you're the one who's sick."

He shrugged slightly, and gave a weak grin. "Hey, Claire, you don't mind if I rest for a bit, do you? I'm really tired." He said as he forced a yawn.

"Of course," she said, pecking him on the forehead. "Sleep tight and get better, okay?"

"Will do, Claire. Will do."

* * *

"You were right," Claire Reisen said to the archangel. "There's definitely something going on with him and Michael. I saw them kissing while I was waiting."

"I knew it." Gabriel said.

* * *

"There's no way he was sick, Ethan, I'm telling you." Noma said with conviction. "Michael had to be lying, or confused-"

"Noma, let's be reasonable," Ethan sighed. "There's definitely something fishy going on, but you can't seriously think Michael would lie or get confused. It's _Michael_ for goodness sake. No, Alex probably just took a joyride and fed Michael some bullshit story and Michael was too lazy to question him on it. I wouldn't worry about it, Noma. There's nothing going on between Michael and Alex."

Noma wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Thanks again for rating/reviewing guys! Sorry this didn't have a lot of excitement in it, but hopefully the next chapter will!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the past few days, Alex found he could think of nothing but what his tattoos had said about a month ago.

'_Beware those closest to you."_

Sure, he had just gotten kidnapped and Michael was almost killed, but after all of that things started to fall into a very nice routine. Most of his time was now spent with Michael, which Alex was _very_ pleased about- Michael had gotten specific permission from General Riesen to privately train "The Chosen One," and as a result, Alex was learning a lot about his life and his purpose in it.

He was also learning that Michael was a _very_ good kisser.

Even with all the fascinating training and the whole being fucked by an angel daily thing, Alex's mind went straight to the tattoos whenever he had some alone time.

A couple of days ago, he had made it a priority of his to investigate. He was now 110% positive that the tattoos were not speaking of Michael. But then who else could it be? There were many people that were close to him, and they all seemed just as unlikely to betray him as the next one.

He had hope, however. Michael's training was helping, and he was able to discern what the tattoo's purpose were. If he or a loved one was in danger, all he had to do was ask. Sometimes it took time, but the tattoos would always come through at the right moment. They would even help him out when he didn't ask, when he was unaware of the danger he would be in.

So when Alex needed to know who it was he needed to beware of, his tattoos gave him an answer.

'_Lady of the City.'_

That could only mean one person.

* * *

It seems as if many people were investigating their friends that day.

Take Noma Walker. She was still very suspicious of the true nature of the relationship of one Alex Lannon and one Archangel Michael. She was determined to find her answer- if she could get Alex's top secret relationship with Claire Riesen to come to light, she could do anything.

There were, however, obstacles.

For one, Ethan was trying very hard to discourage her.

"I hope you know what you're wasting your time on, Noma," he would say. "Why don't you ask Alex yourself? Oh, that's right," he slapped his hand on his forehead as if reprimanding himself. "Because you know, deep down, that all of this is _absolutely ridiculous_!"

Another obstacle was that Michael was the most unemotional, locked-down, heart of stone, apathetic person she had ever come across. He was so inhuman!

To which point she would have to remind herself that he _wasn't_ human.

Michael and Alex never seemed to be anything more than teacher and student in public. A totally professional relationship that might have some underlying hatred, but was put aside for the good of both of their interests.

But what about in private?

She tried to follow them, but they never seemed to be any different when she could corner them without their knowledge. And besides, she couldn't follow them everywhere, especially with Michael's wings helping him out. His very private room in the Stratosphere that didn't seem to be so private for Alex was also a hindrance.

She needed someone who could keep up with Michael and Alex. Someone who she could trust to tell her what was going on, but not tell anyone else.

Most importantly, she needed someone with wings.

* * *

Alex made his way to Claire's bedroom in the palace.

"Claire," Alex said pleasantly.

Claire turned around and her mouth broke out into a wide smile.

"You seem so much better, Alex! I'm so glad that you healed so quickly. You must have been really sick if Michael let you skip a day." She babbled.

When she leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned away, she looked hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Alex lied. "But you never know, I might not be completely better yet- I don't want to get you sick. Besides, we need to talk."

She nodded. "Yes, we do. First of all, my wedding date with William is drawing nearer, with no sign of stopping. What are we supposed to do?"

Alex shook his head and put on an act of sadness. "I don't know, but what I do know is that this is all so unfair! You having to marry William- I just don't know what to think anymore. But that's not why I came here to talk about Claire- I just want to make sure you feel safe."

"Safe?" She asked, confused. "Safe from who? Furiad's dead, Gabriel seems to be putting of attacking Vega for a little while...we've got nothing to worry about."

Alex forced a smile. "You're right. I don't know what I was concerned about." But Claire obviously hadn't realized her mistake, because she then continued her previous conversation about how there was no way around her marriage with William.

Alex was nodding in the right places and occasionally making noises of agreement as she was talking, but he couldn't give a flying fuck about her engagement.

His mind was racing because he knew that the tattoos were right.

Because how could she have known that Furiad was dead?

* * *

Michael was praying in his room quietly when Alex came bursting in.

"Yes, do come in." Michael said with sarcasm in his voice. But when he opened his eyes after saying the imperative "Amen," he knew this was no joking matter.

He stood up. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"We have someone to watch out for Michael. Claire Reisen."

When he relayed everything from his tattoos to his recent conversation with Claire, Michael just shook his head at the obviously distressed Alex.

"She might know about us, Michael. She knows too much…"

Michael wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging him tight.

"Don't you know, my dear, sweet, oblivious Alex? I'm watching over you." Michael muttered into his ear, smiling.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but I can't write another chapter until Tuesday- I'm going out of town. Also sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter- it's not very good, but I hope it'll satisfy you for now. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Uriel was baffled that someone was able to make contact with her.

She was being summoned, though she didn't know how, by a human. She took a peek into the human's history to find out their name and status. Sergeant Noma Walker. V-2. Huh.

"Noma Walker, isn't it?" Uriel said, landing behind Noma to surprise her. She loved scaring humans- the little jumps they did were always unfailingly hilarious.

But this one was different. She did not jump, only turned around to stoically face Uriel.

"I require your assistance, O Great Archangel." The sergeant bowed respectfully. Uriel raised an eyebrow. This human was being respectful- although Uriel was unsure whether or not she would help this girl. After all, why would this human think she was worthy of Uriel's presence, let alone her assistance?

Uriel did not say anything, waiting for the woman to make her case. The sergeant looked around nervously, and then cleared her throat.

"I believe the Archangel Michael is of importance to you, as Alex Lannon is to me." Noma stated. She saw the blonde raise an eyebrow, expecting Noma to go on.

"I- well, they have been- well, um- rather _close_ lately, and I need your help to find out just exactly what's going on."

Uriel looked at her incredulously. "I have two questions for you Noma Walker- first of all, how did you summon me? You are but a human."

Noma shook her head defiantly. "None of your business."

Now both of Uriel's eyebrows were up. "You should watch your tongue, human. My second question is, why in the hell do you think I'd help you?"

"Because," Noma said. "Of this."

Noma surged forward, kissing Uriel on the lips. It was quick, barely anything, but both women felt a surge in their souls. The kiss had done its deed.

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Uriel screeched, already knowing the answer.

"I just used a few tricks up my sleeve," Noma smirked, sweeping a hand around the room. Only then did Uriel notice all the necessary ingredients for-

_No._

"Consider yourself bound to me, archangel."

* * *

Michael was watching Claire, though she did not know it. So when she went out that day, he acted as her secret chaperone.

He followed her as she left the city, going far in the car she was driving- right in the direction of what Michael assumed was an old abandoned post office.

"_Okay," _Michael thought, confused as she stepped outside into the desert outside the post office, as if waiting for someone. He was not often confused, so he was within perfect reason to whisper under his breath, "_What the actual fuck is going on?"_

He got his answer when he saw a pair of black wings land in front of Claire.

Along with their owner, Gabriel.

"So, Camael, I assume you have information for me." Gabriel's wings folded up into his back. "I'm a busy man, so please tell me it's good."

_Camael?_

"It is," Claire said. Her body began to morph. Her long, dark brown hair turned black and shortened to her shoulders. Her hair went from straight to weaved curls, her pale skin turning to a coffee color. The dark brown eyes that Claire had possessed became a lighter brown, flecked with gold. Wings protruded from her back, also in a gold color that matched her dress.

"_No," _Michael thought. "_It can't be."_

"Michael and his human are definitely close alright- but that's not it, Gabriel. Michael unintentionally _bonded _with him, and I don't think he knows it yet."

Michael's mind was a whirlwind. First of all, Claire apparently wasn't Claire, Camael was still alive after he had seen her die in the War, Gabriel and Camael knew about him and Alex, and _he had bonded with Alex without knowing it?_

Bonding was something that happened between two angels when they fell in love- it was like an extreme form of marriage. Your souls were intertwined, becoming one until you could feel the others pain, know where they were, share their thoughts when you wanted to, and nothing could ever do them part, even death. It was supposed to be your life partner, someone who you were to have children with and protect forever.

To have it happen between an angel and a human was unthinkable, and always thought of as impossible. Until now.

Michael, sure that Camael was mistaken, decided to test it.

"_Alex?" _Michael thought hard towards Alex, thinking of his blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"_Michael?" _Alex answered back confused. Michael gasped softly. "_How the hell are you in my head?"_

"_I'll explain later. Be back soon." _

So, apparently, Camael was right. How had she known before he did?

"Are you certain?" Gabriel asked. Camael nodded. "Well, this could be a problem if I'm needing Alex to stand by my side." Gabriel tapped his chin. "Thank you for letting me know, Camael. Try harder to convince Alex, will you? We need him now more than ever."

Camael nodded, turning around, sensing she was being dismissed. Michael ducked further down behind the post office box he was hiding behind.

"Oh, and Camael." Gabriel called as she walked towards the car.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Camael turned around to face him.

"No one must know that Claire Reisen is dead." He stated firmly.

"Of course, Gabriel." Camael replied, shifting back into Claire once again.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's dead?" Alex asked disbelievingly. "You must have heard them wrong, Michael, or-"

"Alex, be reasonable." Michael soothed. "You know that I didn't."

Alex nodded slowly. "I know. It's just that- this means the _real_ Claire probably wasn't betraying us at all. She was just going about her business, and I- how long do you think she's been dead, Michael?"

Michael shrugged. "I have no clue. Could've been days, or months, and we'd never know." He stroked Alex's hair soothingly, knowing Alex felt guilty for Claire's death, though he had no part in it. It was just the type of person Alex was. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

Alex buried his head into Michael's shoulder. "It's crazy. You always know what I'm thinking." Then, remembering Michael in his head from earlier that day, he asked, "Why was I able to hear you talking to me in my thoughts earlier?"

Michael sighed, and went into a lengthy explanation about bonding, and how he had know idea how and when it had happened. "I'm sorry, Alex. Usually, these things are done in rituals, and I know you weren't prepared for this- I certainly wasn't. I completely understand if you are angry with me."

"Angry?" Alex asked, perplexed. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "You stupid, stupid, angel…"

Alex kissed Michael full on the mouth, falling into the familiar feeling of melting against him, his body thinking about nothing but _Michael._

He pulled apart, looking into Michael's puzzled face and grinning. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They crashed their lips together again, but this time, they did not pull apart.

* * *

Uriel flew away from Michael's nest in the Stratosphere after catching sight of Alex Lannon and her brother tangled up in a plethora of blankets, both sound asleep.

Uriel sighed. She needed to report to her new master, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Sup guys, I'm back! Woohoo! Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you again for being so nice and patient with me! More chapters to come! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you planning on getting up this morning at all?" Michael mumbled to Alex.

Alex groaned a rolled over in Michael's soft, warm bed. "Never," he said, pecking him on the lips. He stared into Michael's eyes more intently and then kissed him again, harder.

Michael moaned and pressed their naked bodies together. He was still slightly sore from last night, but he couldn't help himself. Alex was just too smexy to resist.

Michael kissed and sucked at Alex's neck and then down to his hardening cock. Alex moaned and came quickly, Michael along with him.

"Let's take the day off," Alex whispered after they were cleaned up, stroking Michael's hair. "I'm too lazy today. Can't we both just call in sick?"

Michael looked at him sternly. "Alex."

Alex sighed. "I know." He then grumbled, "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

Michael chuckled and kissed the top of his forehead. "Come on. We've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

"You've done well, Uriel." Noma told her archangel. As Uriel was bound to Noma, she had to do everything her new master told her. It should have been impossible for this to happen- the archangels of heaven were bound to one master, and that was God. They had to His bidding, and inform Him of everything. But since they were on Earth with an absent Father, Uriel was free. Noma obviously had tampered with some dark magic- though Uriel was unsure how. And since she was only a servant, Noma didn't have to answer any questions she didn't want to.

"I knew it, but I was hoping it wasn't true," Noma sighed resignedly. "Oh well," Noma had a wicked gleam in her eye that Uriel did _not_ like at all.

"I guess you'll just have to kill Michael, then."

Uriel's mind was racing. What the _fuck?_

"Excuse me?" Uriel asked slowly and respectfully, not wanting to explode this new ticking time bomb.

Noma nodded, sure of herself. "Yes. You heard me. You need to _kill your own brother_. He's a liability- I was going to let it slide when he decided to train Alex to be on his side, but actually _taking_ Alex from me? That's unacceptable. Gabriel promised-"

"Wait, you work for _Gabriel?_" Uriel shook her head. "I don't believe it. You would actually have me _kill_ my own brother because _Gabriel_ promised you a boy toy?"

Noma shook her head vigorously. "I would never _work _for that _slime._ No, I merely made a few negotiations with him- when he wins, I get Alex. End of story."

Uriel knew she had to act fast. "Alex isn't right for you." She blurted out.

Noma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And what makes you such an expert?"

Uriel stepped closer. "Because I am."

Noma burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. Oh, I know what you're doing. Trying to make me sympathize with you so that you won't have to kill your own brother. Nice tactic."

"I will never turn against Michael."

Noma looked surprised. "So, you work for Michael?"

Uriel looked down at her shoes. "No. I don't take sides."

"Not even Gabriel's?"

"Not even Gabriel's." Uriel replied firmly.

"Good." Noma said plainly.

Uriel's head snapped back up. "What do you mean, 'good'?"

Noma scoffed. "Oh, come on. You didn't really believe that whole spiel, did you? You really think me as shallow to fall for Gabriel's plan to go for _Alex_ of all people? I had no idea."

"You couldn't have just forced me to _tell _you which side I'm on?" Uriel asked exasperatedly.

"No," Noma replied. "This gave me an idea as to what you would do in such a situation. Let me see your reaction. You passed the test, by the way. Good job."

Uriel just kept staring at her, open-mouthed.

"Besides," Noma smiled and whispered into Uriel's ear. "This way was _much_ more fun."

Noma took her hand and closed Uriel's jaw before whipping around to turn back home. Her ponytail swayed back and forth as she went, creating a breeze on Uriel's shell shocked face.

* * *

Alex was walking back up to the Stratosphere for his nightly escapade with Michael when he heard it. The familiar sound of beating wings.

But these weren't familiar sounding wings- or should he say, they weren't _Michael's_ wings. He could tell that they weren't because everything about Michael, from his presence to his approach, Alex could sense even more now that they were bonded or whatever it was called. His senses were also heightened when he was around Michael- he could hear better, see better, taste better- and even made his sense of touch a lot more acute. Which made sex _awesome._

Even if the sound of the wings weren't familiar, the voice was.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing out here at this hour?"

It was Claire. Or, should he say, Camael.

This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Oh! Uh, Claire! I was just here to give Michael some reports."

Cla-_Camael_ looked at his hands. "I don't see any reports."

Alex gulped. "It's an oral report." He said quickly.

"_You bet it is." _ Michael said in his head.

Alex internally sighed with relief. "_A little help here?"_

Camael coughed. "Well then, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Come on, why don't you join me- I was just about to turn in for the night- if you know what I mean." She winked.

Alex gulped again because yes, he did know what she meant, and he did not like that idea _at all_. But, thankfully, he didn't have to panic for long, because low and behold his guardian angel decided to walk out of the front doors of the Stratosphere where Alex and Camael were standing.

"What's this?" Michael asked sternly. "A lowly V-2 making conversation with a royal? How odd. You should be more careful, you know. Anyone could've walked out and seen you two, and _then_ you'd have a lot of questions to answer. But, thankfully it's just me. Hoorah."

Michael said all of this in such a completely emotionless manner, even Alex bought it for a second.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Alex off your hands, my lady. He has a report to give me, and I don't like to be kept waiting. I think it be for the best, anyhow- the pair of you have to keep your relationship an absolute secret."

"Of course, Michael." Claire- no, _Camael_ nodded. She pulled Alex close to her face before he could jerk away and kissed him long on the lips.

When she finally pulled away, Alex looked at Michael's face. It was, as he expected, totally devoid of emotion. The only indication Alex got that Michael was perturbed by his sister kissing his bond was the sound of Michael's voice in his head saying, "_Bitch."_

Alex grinned at that. He kind of liked Michael getting jealous over him.

Camael thought the grin was for her, thankfully, and smiled back.

"See you later, Honeybear!" She dashed away, and Alex exhaled.

"Thank you, Michael." Alex said sincerely.

Michael looked at him seriously. "Anything for you, Honeybear."

Alex swatted him on the arm as Michael grinned.

"How about you give me that 'oral report'?"

"Yes, sir." Alex smiled.

* * *

As Noma was guarding Claire's room that night, she heard a noise. The sound of beating wings, coming from behind Claire's closed door. Noma almost burst in, but she first pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"Yes, Gabriel." She heard an unfamiliar female voice say. "They're still the same. They do not suspect that I am pretending to be Claire Reisen- honestly, I think it's because they're too busy having _sex-_"

"Alright, alright." _Gabriel,_ Noma thought. "No need to delve into detail about our brother's sex life."

Noma felt dizzy. _Our _brother? Who was pretending to be Claire?

Most importantly, if someone was pretending to be Claire…

_Then where was the real Claire?_

Noma ran out of there as silently as she could.

* * *

"Uriel," Noma called nervously. She was standing in an abandoned warehouse.

"What do you need?" Uriel asked curiously, noting Noma's white face and the worry lines around her eyes.

"Help," Noma said. "I think Claire Reisen's been taken."

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A WEEK. I HOPE I MADE UP FOR IT! Thanks to all you lovelies for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you want something to happen, I'll see if I can incorporate it! **


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the _hell_ are you doing?" Alex giggled, taking in the scene before him.

Groggy from just waking up in Michael's bed, he had assumed that he was still dreaming. But no, Michael really _was_ brushing his wings. Rather awkwardly too, as they were so massive and Michael's arms were only so long.

Michael looked back at Alex innocently. "I am grooming. Not all of us can be unhygienic ruffians, you know."

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Here, let me do that."

When Michael handed Alex the brush, Alex examined it and had to hold back an explosion of laughter at what he saw.

"Hey, is this a _dog's _bru-"

"Not important, Alex!" Michael cut him off huffily, and Alex quickly began to brush his wings, grinning ear to ear. His angelic bond obviously loved having his wings brushed, and Alex loved running his hands through the soft, black feathers.

In that moment, they had no worries. They were happy. They were together, and that's what mattered.

But things _do _change.

* * *

"I think this is a _very _bad idea, Noma. The worst idea you could've possibly come up with. An impossible, dangerous, idiotic, idea." Uriel was still staring at the determined face in front of her like it was the face of an alien.

Noma knew she would need to convince Uriel, but she had faith that it could be done if they were determined enough.

* * *

_One hour earlier._

"Are you sure she's been taken, Noma? She may have just gone out for awhile, you know."

Noma shook her head fast. "Uriel I don't mean she's _gone._ Well, I do mean she's _gone_, but-"

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Uriel cut her off soothingly.

Noma nodded and and proceeded to tell Uriel everything, from her suspicions that something was off with Claire to the recent conversation she had just overheard. Uriel looked conflicted, her brow furrowing in thought.

"So one thing is for sure then," Uriel finally said. "An angel took the place of Claire, and a pretty high up one to be able to look exactly like her. So one of my siblings is on the loose, plotting with another one of my more volatile siblings to take over the world, _and_ impersonating the princess of Vega. And I thought that the Kardashians had it bad."

Noma cocked her head. "Who?"

Uriel gave her a sidelong look. "No one. Anyways, what should I do about it?"

"See, that's the thing, Uriel," Noma looked nervous, as if her proposition would be shot down immediately.

Which it would be.

"I don't think _you_ should do something about it. _We _need to do something about it."

Uriel shook her head. "No way, Noma. It's _way _too dangerous, unless you have a severe death wish. I think you can take care of yourself pretty well, but going up against two super-powered angels with no back up but me? That's suicidal."

Noma blushed. "I know. Which is why _we_ need to be a match for them. Together."

Uriel rolled her eyes. "Do you humans ever listen? We _can't _be a match for them! I may be an archangel, but you are a human!"

Now it was Noma's turn to roll her eyes. "Can't you _angels_ ever catch a hint?! We _could _be a match for them if I wasn't a human!"

Uriel goggled at her. "No, way."

"Yes, way." Noma said firmly. "I need to become an archangel."

* * *

"Do you have _any_ clue how you would even _begin_ becoming an archangel? It's impossible, Noma! Even I don't know a way for it to be done!"

Noma looked straight into Uriel's eyes. "Uriel, I hereby order you to find a way to make me become an archangel."

Uriel straightened. This was a direct order- she had to follow through, or on the pain of death. "Yes, master."

* * *

Camael was having a pretty lovely day. Being Claire Reisen had its perks.

For one, she could screw with that Alex boy, and he couldn't do anything about it. Too bad he had Michael wrapped around his little finger- it would make her life a lot easier if her eldest brother wasn't involved.

Though, Michael being involved gave her a chance to make him jealous over Alex, too- Camael had been in too many wars to know that seeds of doubt could cause serious damage.

Claire also had unlimited access to many luxuries, like hot showers and gourmet foods.

Life was good.

Until, her day was ruined when Gabriel came bitching to her. He was always 'Michael this, Chosen One that,' and Camael was finding it very tiring. The only reason she had joined Gabriel's cause in the first place was because she liked messing with love and love affairs. She was the _angel _of love anyways. Camael didn't usually like messing with wars, but this one fascinated her. It wasn't as if she had many other options anyway. Her usual plan of action was to hide herself away in a corner of Heaven and wait until the major wars blew over.

But that was no longer an option. And as long as she was on Earth, people could find her.

How she missed Heaven.

Gabriel's plans were mediocre at best, and she knew even his best ones would never work. Gabriel was under the pretense that Alex would just suddenly get up and realize that Michael's cause wasn't the one he should be serving, and Gabriel was right all along.

Camael knew this would never happen. Gabriel had never had a bond, and he didn't know what it was like. Alex would never leave Michael, and vice versa. Camael had had a bond once- she knew what it was like. Which was why the only way anything could ever get done was if Michael died.

When she had pointed this out to Furiad, he had agreed. He tried to make an attempt on Michael's life, and now he was dead. So you can see why Camael wasn't so eager to try again. She knew Gabriel would thoroughly disapprove of the plan, but she was running out of options. She had chosen her side, so she wasn't going to half-ass it. Gabriel would be grateful, eventually. She would just need to give him time.

In three day's time Michael would be dead. In three day's time, they would be victorious.

* * *

**I know, I am the biggest asshole alive! I can't believe I went so long without updating- I hope you guys can forgive me! Thanks for being so patient, and your reviews are really uplifting! **


End file.
